joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Hikari Sakurada
(Idol name) * |Gender = Female |Age = * 10-11 (Anime) * 12-13 * 14 |Birthday = October |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Status = Active |Affiliations = * Unnamed Elementary School (Formerly) * Unnamed Middle School |Occupation = * Student * Princess * Idol |Power = God Hand |Relative(s) = * Souichirou Sakurada (Father) * Satsuki Sakurada (Mother) * Aoi Sakurada (Older sister) * Shuu Sakurada (Older brother) * Kanade Sakurada (Older sister) * Akane Sakurada (Older sister) * Misaki Sakurada (Older sister) * Haruka Sakurada (Older brother) * Teru Sakurada (Younger brother) * Shiori Sakurada (Younger sister) * Daigorou Shinonome (Grandfather) * Chieko Shinonome (Grandmother) * Hazuki Shinonome, Mina Shinonome (Aunts) * Kanna Shinonome, Mutski Shinonome (Uncles) * Borscht (Pet cat) |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 1 |First Appearance (Anime) = Episode 1 |Seiyu = Yui Ogura |Voice Eng = Sarah Wiedenheft}} is the seventh child and the fifth daughter of the royal Sakurada family. Being in the upcoming election for the nine Sakurada siblings to become the next king, Hikari is very interested to become the successor of her father, so to increase her popularity, she chooses a different path from her siblings and becomes an idol. She is one the one of the main characters of the Joukamachi no Dandelion series. Appearance Hikari is a young girl with average height and build. She has long, straight and blonde hair reaching down to her lower back, and she has two strands of hair framing her face. She two small pieces of her hair tied into twin-tails with red ribbons on each side; with the other hair hanging loosely. She has aqua blue eyes, and a fair and light complexion. Hikari is seen in her school uniform in school, which consists of a white dress with yellow trims at various places; which also has a pattern of some sort. She wears white shirt underneath, where a blue ribbon hangs from it. She wears black knee-length stockings and brown slips for shoes. Her uniform is similar to Teru since they attend to the same school. Otherwise, she is seen with normal clothes at home, and dresses at ceremonies and parties. She is also seen with her crown on special occasions. hikaris.png|Hikari's matured appearance hikari2.jpg|Hikari as an idol When she matures herself with her ability, Hikari develops a curvaceous figure and large chest like Kanade. She also becomes taller as she can fit in Akane's clothes. For the most part, her hair is the same as she always has, but she has her down with a little piece of hair tied into a ponytail-bun at the back with a ribbon. As an idol, she wears various kind of dresses at different concerts. They are usually frilly, and have strong colors. When performing, Hikari ties her hair into a ponytail with a big ribbon. Personality Hikari is a naive, air-headed and cheerful girl with lively personality. She is often seen with a big smile with her spirits on top. She loves being on TV and being filmed and camera, as she always uses the opportunity to appeal the citizens when passing cameras. As a young girl, Hikari is always trying to come up with a way to increase her popularity, especially in regards to the royal campaign, going great lengths to make herself popular. She claims that a king is showy, gorgeous and "super popular". She is also straightforward, slightly spoiled and childish, and rarely afraid to speak her mind, but when she says something offending she will apologize for it. She is very determined in becoming a king as she can envision her as one, but her rankings in the election sometimes disappoint her. However, Hikari has good self-confidence, but this doesn't make her arrogant as she cares for her family and friends, being very kind and caring as she even picked up a stray cat (Borscht), but even though she mostly did it for attention, she names her as his owner and adores him. She also seems to like taking the easy ways, as she claims that she would grab an easy win using her ability; using grown-up charms, so they all will be smitten to her. To increase her popularity, Hikari decides to become an Idol, adapting the stage name "Light Sakuraba". Even after realizing that she won't attract popularity since nobody knows what her real identity is (except people close to her), Hikari continues with it wholeheartedly, prioritizing her career over the royal campaign later on. She became very successful and talented in her career as an idol, as well as more hardworking and serious, especially after meeting Sachiko, someone Hikari looks up to. Hikari is also quite mature for her age, but also childish at times. Though she sometimes can get bad grades in school, she can actually be quite smart when she tries hard. She also seems to have negligence for honorifics, but nonetheless, she is very friendly and grateful for her friends supporting her. She has a close relationship with Akane and a close attachment to her parents, referring to them as "papa" and "mama". Power Hikari's power is called , which allows her to increase or reverse the growth of a living being for 24 hours. She usually uses this ability on herself or other people to change their growth. Hikari always uses this ability and changes her appearance to a middle schooler when performing as an Idol. Otherwise, she changes the sizes of things, like trees. Plot At the start of the series, Hikari is a 10-year old girl elementary school student. Hikari wanted to become more popular in order to become king for the election, but since she didn't exactly know what to do, so she just tried to appeal the citizens through the cameras and doing good deeds. However, to increase her popularity more, she decided to become an idol after seeing Sacchan (Sachiko) on TV. Hikari did not tell her siblings of her intentions since she didn't want them to copy her. After being caught by Haruka looking after clothes from Misaki's wardrobe, she told Haruka the story and he agreed to help her; training her with all kinds of trials. Using God Hand, Hikari increases her growth, so that her age doesn’t come into question when going to auditions. However, since she needed a ID card (or school card) the receptionist found out she was too young and she couldn't audition. Hikari, disappointed went home with Haruka, but he needed to go to a rest room, so Hikari was sitting on a bench, waiting for him. A moment later, a talent agent recruits her, but it isn’t long before they find out that she is part of the royal family. Hikari’s parents allow her to become an idol under the alias of . Although she landed a job as an idol, her popularity as Hikari remains the same, since no one can know that she’s the new artist on the block. Even though her plan failed, Hikari continues to work on her popularity in regards to the election ranks. As an idol, Hikari gained a lot fans and supporters. At first, Hikari only wanted to become and idol to gain more popularity, but after performing with Sachiko on the stage, she really enjoyed it and now she does it because it's fun and she loves it, even with it's hardships. In the last episode, it is seen that Hikari actually told everyone about her true identity. Hikari later enrolls at a middle school, the same one Haruka and Misaki attended. Relationships Akane Sakurada Akane and Hikari are sisters. Despite Akane being older, Hikari calls her "Akane-chan". Hikari is also the one who usually accompanies Akane and goes out with her when she has to do groceries, since she is very shy. Hikari think Akane is a little annoying sometimes due her shyness, but they still care for each other and are on good terms, as Hikari quite respects her shyness and doesn't want to force her to go to places where there's cameras. Akane feels comfortable enough going out with Hikari despite the cameras. Haruka Sakurada Haruka was the one who helped Hikari becoming an idol. She was grateful and happy towards Haruka when he agreed to help her, though she mentioned that it could be a problem considering how serious he was about it. Haruka was Hikari's "coach" and let her trough a lot of tough trials. On audition day, Hikari was self-assured with Haruka by her side, calling him "sensei". Sachiko Yonezawa Sachiko was the one who inspired Hikari to become an idol, and Hikari greatly looks up to her and treats her with respect. Hikari also shows Sachiko very much affection, like holding her hand at times, hugging her and inviting her to her Hikari's home. Sachiko, however, didn't really like Hikari at first, because she just became an idol so quickly without hardships unlike her; Hikari didn't really struggle for it. However, when Matsouka decided that they would perform together, Sachiko got a little upset, but she accepted it. During the concert, Sachiko fell and injured herself. She was embarrassed, but Hikari helped her and took her part instead. After this Sachiko slowly becomes more friendly with her and enjoys being on stage with her. Later, Sachiko finds out that Hikari is royalty, but still treats her the same, and still calls her "Light", just like she did before, indicating that her status won't stop them from continuing being friendly rivals. Later, Sachiko grows to care for Hikari very much, usually worrying about her, but she usually have these thoughts to herself. Later in the series, after they worked together a good amount of time, Sachiko possibly developed a romantic interest for Hikari. This is seen as she blushed and was curious when Angelica asked Hikari if she had felt a burning and hurting sensation every time she saw someone, and became disappointed when Hikari revealed that she got that sensation when she visited the dentist. Chika Chika is a close friend of Hikari's. This is shown as they usually hang out at school and have sleep-overs, where Hikari tends to make herself at home when in her room. Chika was also one of people that awakened Hikari's interest in becoming an idol. When auditioning, Hikari borrowed a name Chika made up, which Hikari is grateful for, so this also shows that Hikari trusts her. Chika also supports Hikari fully, as she think that as her friend, her becoming an idol is wonderful. Chika is one of the few people that know Hikari's identity as an idol as well. Gallery Z6quGf7.jpg Yande.re 328954 sample bikini top joukamachi no dandelion sakurada hikari transparent png vector trace.jpg Tumblr nu7fghwyGM1td6zwdo1 500.jpg|Hikari and Sacchy Li1S10i.jpg Joukmachi - 03 -1.jpg Trivia * The name Hikari means "light" (光), in which this where she got her stage name from. * Hikari was the one who found Borscht, and she later decided to adopt him. * It is stated that Hikari hit her growth spurt in elementary school, and when she entered middle school, she outgrew Akane Sakurada. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Sakurada Family